


Scenes From the Citadel: The Hanar Merchant

by theoddlittleturtle



Series: Scenes from the... [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddlittleturtle/pseuds/theoddlittleturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief insight on hanar-asari relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes From the Citadel: The Hanar Merchant

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Scenes from the Citadel" writing challenge at the Mass Effect Livejournal Community.

It was nearly time to leave its living quarters. The decadent Emporium awaited it. Today would be a new beginning. It sincerely wished for the Enkindlers blessings this day. Having never anticipated the strong drop in demand for its luxurious items, the hanar merchant with the face name of Delanynder was worried.  It had never offered patrons any amount of percentage modification when purchasing.  It had never needed to on the Presidium.

Yet now, since the Savior of the Citadel, the esteemed Commander Shepard, had endorsed several shops elsewhere, the hanar merchant had decided that today was the time of plentiful percentage modifications and sales. It had to compete with the retail businesses in Zakera Ward.

The hanar removed itself from the water closet, swashing water onto the tiles, troubled with thoughts of anxiousness. Its drell servant with the face name of Jokros helped it to strap into the contragrav apparatus. Jokros blotted the excess water from the hanar’s epidermis.

“I’ve prepared your meal, and Lady Aurelia awaits you in the common room. Will you need anything further, Illuminates the Stalwart Masses?” Jokros asked.

“No,” Delanynder said. “This one is appreciative of that one’s service, Serves the Compact Faithfully.”

Jokros gave a short bow and left its presence.

Navigating through the lavish domicile, the hanar pondered the appearance of the asari. That one and it had not spoken since their… disagreement.  It would be impolite not to speak with her before eating.

“Illuminates the Stalwart Masses,” she greeted.

“That one does not have permission to refer to it with its soul name.”

She gave a brief nod. “I know.”

“What does that one wish of this one? This one has places to be.”

“Look, Delan, we had a disagreement.  One and –“

“This one does not think that one’s views of the Enkindlers are conducive to this one’s beliefs.  The disagreement between this one and that one –“

“But I believe in the Enkindlers.” She used her digits to mark the word as she’d done many times before. The idea rankled now as it did then.

“Aurelia, that one does not –“

“Just give me another chance. We’ll work on it. We both like a lot of the same things. We can get over our differences and like I said, ‘I believe in the Enkindlers.’”

Impolite.  The asari was impolite and brazen about everything. Her rudeness knew no bounds and her previous disrespect for the hanar’s beliefs still irritated it. But Delanynder felt it missed her company, had been missing her company since they’d abruptly parted ways a few days ago.  It considered her a moment.

“This one must eat and leave for its Emporium. That one can continue this conversation when this one breaks for its mid-day meal.”  Perhaps then, with preparation and the bombardment of rudeness from patrons, it could manage a polite conversation with the asari.

Aurelia smiled and thanked it then left.  The hanar with the face name of Delanynder continued its morning routine.


End file.
